Magic in the Night
by MasterofLies
Summary: Richard Grayson was tired and in his depression turned to debauchery. Eliot Waugh not Richard Grayson, found Brakebills University. (I do not own DC comics or The Magicians
1. Chapter 1

Richard Grayson was depressed. He lived a life in which he abstained from all sin and went out of his way to help people. He had a family, a life, but he didn't like his life. His father practically disowned him and he was on his own. To distance himself, he took a trip to New York, changed his name to Eliot Waugh and after walking out of his car door, he found himself in an entrance exam. He was at Brakebills.

_Years Later..._

Eliot was crying with Margo, Alice, Kady, Penny 23, and Dean Fogg. They sent off Quentin Coldwater and it was beautiful. Margo looked at Eliot and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Eliot just said, "Lets go back to Fillory."

Margo nodded and they went to the old grandfather clock that held the door to Fillory and passed through. As they entered Whitespire, Josh and Fen ran up to Eliot and asked, "Did we do it?"

Eliot nodded. He said, "I need to go."

A few hours later, Margo walked up to him. "I told Josh and Fen about what happened. They agreed to give you some space. I think that we need to take some time off. Go back to Earth. Heard there are some superheroes messing around. Remember? We could go back to Earth. Relax. You need it."

Eliot took a deep breath and nodded. He tried to smile. "Thank you Bambi."


	2. Chapter 2

Margo looked over at Eliot. In their vacation they decided to take a trip around the world. They visited all sorts of places, had sex with everyone, and got high at all the parties. Margo looked at Eliot and saw him moping around. Margo hoped these pleasures would help him recover, but he seemed to do it methodically. Margo decided he needed more help than that. Margo laid on a couch in an amazing villa in the Italian countryside. Eliot, high as a kite, had his head on her lap and looked up at her. Eliot started to talk. "Have I ever told you about my life before Brakebills?"

Margo was surprised. She was close to Eliot, like a sister, but she never talked about his family. It was almost taboo. "No."

Eliot seemed like he was on the verge of tears. "I loved my family, but my father was so demanding and one day I just couldn't. I had to get out so I left Gotham, went to New York and found Brakebills."

Margo nodded. It was then Margo had an epiphany. Eliot lost someone he was extremely close to. Maybe he needed to reconnect with his old family.

A few days later, one Margo Hansen was driving a Ferrari into Gotham with a hungover Eliot in the backseat. As Eliot came to consciousness, he started to gag. Margo looked over at Eliot and said, "I stole this car 30 minutes ago, if you throw up-"

Eliot violently vomited in the car. Margo looked at Eliot. "What the fuck!"

Eliot looked up at Margo, "Bambi, can you clone yourself?"

Margo looked at Eliot and muttered, "Fuck, this is bad."

As this was 3:00 AM and they were driving a stolen car in Gotham with an open top, and openly exclaimed they stole it, a dark figure appeared in front of Margo. Margo barely saw him in time. "Oh fuck!"


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce Wayne was a very closed off person. He had a family he loved but he had trouble displaying this affection. His first child Richard Grayson left. He adopted more children and had a child named Damian Wayne. However, he still felt a part of himself missing. He searched for his child, but Richard was smart. He covered his tracks and even the Batman could not find him.

Whilst brooding on a extremely tall building, because he's Batman, he saw two people screaming a open top Ferrari. After one made a comment about the car being stolen, he jumped from the roof to right in front of the car. And, as if fate heard Bruce's pleas, the male in the passenger seat was a extremely high Richard Grayson.

When Margo Hansen woke up in a holding cell her first thought was she got drunk, high, or both. Then she saw the people in spandex and thought she was in a sex dungeon. Finally, she identified them as heroes and realized that she was driving a stolen car in Gotham. "So you fuckers like locking people up in your secret clubhouse for driving a stolen car?"

The Batman stalked over to Margo, "Why was Richard Grayson in your car?"

Margo looked at Batman. "His name is Eliot Waugh. So are you fuckers gonna let me out?"

Batman just stalked away. Margo, pissed did a forced her hands into a series of positions. Damian Wayne, Robin, saw Margo's hand movements and turned to Batman but Margo blew a side of the cell out. Margo then did a small tut with her fingers and froze them. She then stepped over their bodies, then saw a staircase and walked up the steps.

Eliot was lying down on a couch waiting out his high. "Hello Alfred. You look different! Yay..."

Tim Drake was adopted by Bruce Wayne. Being Robin, he came to expect many things. Villains, serial killers, occasional world ending devices, etc. Watching the older brother that he looked up to as an ideal, the first Robin, high in the foyer lying in a couch calling him Alfred, he remembered the saying, don't meet your heroes. Alfred, the butler, then walked in. "Master Grayson, I am over here."

Eliot looked up and gasped, "Their multiplying. Oh My God. Whee!"

Tim Drake looked at Alfred, "What is he high on?"

Alfred looked at Tim, "Everything."

At that moment Margo walked out of a secret passage in behind a clock. "Hmm. Cool."

She walked around the huge mansion until she found Eliot. Eliot said, "Bambi?"

Margo said, "Eliot, you're coming with me."

Tim looked over and saw Margo. "Who the fuck are you?"

Eliot looked at Tim. "Bad. We have to be PG. No cursing."

Eliot chose that moment to faceplant into the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Eliot Waugh did not appreciate being carried by Margo. He did not appreciate Margo proceeding to create a hug ruckus with several battle magic spells. And he did not appreciate the realization that they had no money on them. He looked at Margo, "Bambi, do you have any money?"

Margo soon realized that the dicks who kidnapped them took their money and wallets. Shit. Actually, this could be good. "Eliot, dear, do you want to have fun."

Eliot looked at Bambi. "Yes please."

_A Few Hours Later..._

Margo looked at Gotham National Bank. "Eliot, this bank has no Battle Magicians in it. Apparently, the owner doesn't even have any magical defenses. Do you want to rob a bank?"

Eliot, sober and bored, looked at Margo. "Yes, please."

Margo said, "Lets go."

Eliot then gave Margo a beehive. "Remember how we did it for Julia?"

Margo looked at Eliot. "How did you get this?"

"A good Magician never tells his secrets."

Margo smiled at the memories of the bank heist. "Lets do it."

They did a small finger tut and flooded the bank with bees. When they walked in claiming they were from Pest Control, the heist began. A few minutes later, when they recalled the bees and walked out with millions of dollars in gold. They loaded up their car and started to drive to a nice rented apartment. No sooner then they left, a red blur sped in front of the car. the blur stopped in front of the car and said, "You guys can't have... Dick?"

Margo was not an idiot. When she met Eliot Waugh, she looked into his past. She knew about Eliot's past and even got a psychic who owed her a favor to launch her into his mind to make sure he wasn't going to hurt her. So when she saw a red blur who recognized Eliot, she reacted, froze his body and drove like mad back to their apartment.


End file.
